D-Link DIR-412 vA1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / D-Link / DIR-412 vA1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs a This section is in need of cleanup! Platform: FCC ID = KA2IR4121 CPU Type = Ralink RT3050F CPU Speed = 320MHz Flash Type = Parallel Flash Size = 4 MB RAM Size = 32 MB RAM Chip = winbond W9825G6EH-75 10195 60062P00001 nvram Size = ? Switch = Ralink RT3050F (SoC) Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN/LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A USB = 1-USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 SP2 DIR300 Rev B1 - build 12729 - 2009/08/24 dd-wrt Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3050F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz~2.483GHz 802.11n = up to 150Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=78219 Flashing By kings # remove power from the DIR-412, then find something to poke the reset hole. # keep pressing the reset inside that hole and give power to the router, keep pressing until the power light turn yellow and start flashing. # connect a lan cable between your pc and router, you need to manually set your pc to 192.168.0.2 # access 192.168.0.1, and you will see an "emergency firmware flashing" page # select the dlink-dir300-factory-webflash.bin and click something like "upgrade" # wait till it finish and you will be able to access the new dd-wrt at 192.168.1.1, also remember to change your pc to 192.168.1.x but I cannot get the "WAN" port to work as WAN right now, it sort of stuck to lan... WAN interface never get an ip address. I did not try any USB HSPA modem though. by kojirole DIR-412 can use D-Link DIR-300(B1)/DIR-600(B1&B2) firmware using Emergency firmware flashing when using ddwrt,cant use dir-412 as repeater,it will show 2 ssid but you cant repeat anything enjoy! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts From left ro right: 1. TX 2. GND 3. VCC (3.3v) 4. RX (Square soldering pad) Speed 57600 Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 57600 (test also 115200) Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 57600 (test also 115200) Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes This page also applies to the DLink DIR-300 Rev.B Boot Log: U-Boot 1.1.3 (Oct 27 2009 - 12:11:06) - SVN revision : 216 Model: WRGN28 sdk3300 Board: Ralink APSoC DRAM: 32 MB config usb.. Ralink UBoot Version: 3.3 Alpha -------------------------------------------- ASIC 3052_MP2 (Port5<->GigaSW) DRAM component: 256 Mbits SDR DRAM bus: 16 bit Total memory: 32 MBytes Flash component: NOR Flash Date:Oct 27 2009 Time:12:11:06 icache: sets:256, ways:4, linesz:32 ,total:32768 dcache: sets:128, ways:4, linesz:32 ,total:16384 ## Powering down port 0 ~ 4. Please choose the operation: 1: Load system code to SDRAM via TFTP. 2: Load system code then write to Flash via TFTP. 3: Boot system code via Flash (default). 4: Entr boot command line interface. 9: Load Boot Loader code then write to Flash via TFTP. 0 3: System Boot system code via Flash. ## Booting image at bf050000 ... We have SEAMA, Image Size = 3534880 Verifying Checksum ... Uncompressing SEAMA linux.lzma ... OK ## Transferring control to Linux (at address bf05000c) ... ## Giving linux memsize in MB, 32 Starting kernel ... Linux version 2.6.21 (tomcat@enzo) (gcc version 4.1.2) #1 Fri Apr 13 14:25:26 CST 2012 The CPU feqenuce set to 320 MHz CPU revision is: 0001964c Determined physical RAM map: memory: 02000000 @ 00000000 (usable) Built 1 zonelists. Total pages: 8128 Kernel command line: console=ttyS1,57600n8 root=/dev/mtdblock1 noinitrd Primary instruction cache 32kB, physically tagged, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Primary data cache 16kB, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Synthesized TLB refill handler (20 instructions). Synthesized TLB load handler fastpath (32 instructions). Synthesized TLB store handler fastpath (32 instructions). Synthesized TLB modify handler fastpath (31 instructions). Cache parity protection disabled arch_init_irq: cause = 80800008, status = 1100ff00 PID hash table entries: 128 (order: 7, 512 bytes) mips_time_init: calculating r4koff ... 0x00138800 (1280000) CPU frequency 320.00 MHz Using 160.000 MHz high precision timer. Console: colour dummy device 80x25 Dentry cache hash table entries: 4096 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Inode-cache hash table entries: 2048 (order: 1, 8192 bytes) Memory: 28848k/32768k available (2650k kernel code, 3920k reserved, 669k data, 116k init, 0k highmem) Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 NET: Registered protocol family 16 SCSI subsystem initialized usbcore: registered new interface driver usbfs usbcore: registered new interface driver hub usbcore: registered new device driver usb Time: MIPS clocksource has been installed. NET: Registered protocol family 2 IP route cache hash table entries: 1024 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) TCP established hash table entries: 1024 (order: 1, 8192 bytes) TCP bind hash table entries: 1024 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) TCP: Hash tables configured (established 1024 bind 1024) TCP reno registered VFS: Disk quotas dquot_6.5.1 Dquot-cache hash table entries: 1024 (order 0, 4096 bytes) squashfs: version 3.2-r2 (2007/01/15) Phillip Lougher squashfs: LZMA suppport for slax.org by jro io scheduler noop registered io scheduler deadline registered (default) FLASH_API: MAN_ID=C2 DEV_ID=22A8 SIZE=4MB rt3052 access driver initialization. Ralink gpio driver initialized HDLC line discipline: version $Revision: 1.1.1.1 $, maxframe=4096 N_HDLC line discipline registered. Serial: 8250/16550 driver $Revision: 1.3 $ 2 ports, IRQ sharing disabled serial8250: ttyS0 at I/O 0xb0000500 (irq = 37) is a 16550A serial8250: ttyS1 at I/O 0xb0000c00 (irq = 12) is a 16550A ra2880_read_mac: 00:00:00:00:00:00 ra2880_read_mac: 00:00:00:00:00:00 Ralink APSoC Ethernet Driver Initilization. v1.60 256 rx/tx descriptors allocated, mtu = 1600! NAPI enable, weight = 0, Tx Ring = 256, Rx Ring = 256 ra2880_read_mac: 00:00:00:00:00:00 ra2880_read_mac: 00:00:00:00:00:00 PPP generic driver version 2.4.2 PPP BSD Compression module registered PPP MPPE Compression module registered NET: Registered protocol family 24 elbox physmap platform flash device: 00400000 at bfc00000 elbox-flash.0: Found 1 x16 devices at 0x0 in 16-bit bank Amd/Fujitsu Extended Query Table at 0x0040 number of CFI chips: 1 cfi_cmdset_0002: Disabling erase-suspend-program due to code brokenness. elbox-flash.0: the flash image has SEAMA header elbox-flash.0: squashfs filesystem found at offset 1507390 Creating 8 MTD partitions on "elbox-flash.0": 0x0017005e-0x003af05e : "rootfs" 0x00050000-0x003f0000 : "upgrade" 0x00040000-0x00050000 : "devconf" 0x00030000-0x00040000 : "devdata" 0x003f0000-0x00400000 : "langpack" 0x00000000-0x00400000 : "flash" 0x00000000-0x00030000 : "u-boot" 0x00030000-0x00038000 : "boot env" usbcore: registered new interface driver cdc_acm drivers/usb/class/cdc-acm.c: v0.25:USB Abstract Control Model driver for USB modems and ISDN adapters Initializing USB Mass Storage driver... usbcore: registered new interface driver usb-storage USB Mass Storage support registered. usbcore: registered new interface driver usbserial drivers/usb/serial/usb-serial.c: USB Serial support registered for generic usbcore: registered new interface driver usbserial_generic drivers/usb/serial/usb-serial.c: USB Serial Driver core drivers/usb/serial/usb-serial.c: USB Serial support registered for GSM modem (1-port) usbcore: registered new interface driver option drivers/usb/serial/option.c: USB Driver for GSM modems: v0.7.1 dwc_otg: config..done dwc_otg: version 2.72a 24-JUN-2008 DWC_otg: Core Release: 2.66a DWC_otg: Periodic Transfer Interrupt Enhancement - disabled DWC_otg: Multiprocessor Interrupt Enhancement - disabled DWC_otg: Using DMA mode DWC_otg: Device using Buffer DMA mode dwc_otg lm0: DWC OTG Controller dwc_otg lm0: new USB bus registered, assigned bus number 1 dwc_otg lm0: irq 18, io mem 0x00000000 DWC_otg: Init: Port Power? op_state=1 DWC_otg: Init: Power Port (0) usb usb1: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice hub 1-0:1.0: USB hub found hub 1-0:1.0: 1 port detected u32 classifier ip_conntrack version 2.4 (256 buckets, 2048 max) - 240 bytes per conntrack ip_conntrack_pptp version 3.1 loaded ip_nat_pptp version 3.0 loaded ip_tables: © 2000-2006 Netfilter Core Team, Type=Linux ipt_time loading TCP cubic registered NET: Registered protocol family 1 NET: Registered protocol family 17 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.8 Ben Greear All bugs added by David S. Miller VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Freeing unused kernel memory: 116k freed init started: BusyBox v1.11.1 (2011-05-04 16:18:46 CST) starting pid 432, tty '': '/etc/init.d/rcS' Algorithmics/MIPS FPU Emulator v1.5 /etc/init.d/S10init.sh /etc/init.d/S15udevd.sh /etc/init.d/S19devfs.sh /etc/init.d/S19init.sh /etc/init.d/S20init.sh DEVCONF: no config data available (ret=-1) ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! Uable to read device config. !! !! Setting is reset to factory default. !! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S10device.xml DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S10phyinf.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S11devdata.xml DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S12flashspeed.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S20device.xml DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S21authentication.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S22timezone.php /etc/scripts/setdate.sh 01/01/2000 ... Sat Jan 1 08:00:08 CST 2000 DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S30device.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S30device.xml DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S31diagnostic.xml DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S31locale.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S32layout.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S33wifi.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S40device.xml DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S90upnpigd.php DEFNODE/etc/defnodes/S90upnpwfa.php SERVD: start service LOGD /etc/init.d/S20interfaces.sh SERVD: event WANPORT.LINKDOWN not found! /etc/init.d/S23udevd.sh /etc/init.d/rcS done! /etc/init0.d/S20phyinf.sh: start ... SERVD: start service PHYINF.ETH-1 SERVD: start service PHYINF.ETH-2 SERVD: start service PHYINF.ETH-3 /etc/init0.d/S21layout.sh: start ... /etc/init0.d/S21wlan.sh: start ... ra2880_read_mac: f0:7d:68:4a:23:a1 setlinktype: invalid type (-1) ! SERVD: start service LAYOUT /etc/init0.d/S40event.sh: start ... LAYOUT: Start Normal router layout ... SERVD: event SEALPAC.LOAD /etc/init0.d/S40gpioevent.sh: start ... SEAMA: '/dev/mtdblock/5' is not a seama file ! interface ra0 does not exist! SERVD: start service WIFI.WLAN-1 /etc/init0.d/S40ttyevent.sh: start ... SERVD: start service WIFI /etc/init0.d/S41inf.sh: start ... rmmod: rt2860v2_ap: No such file or directory rt2860v2_ap: module license 'unspecified' taints kernel. 2860 version : 1.9.0.0 (Apr 13 2012) pAd = c0438000, size = 413288 <-- RTMPAllocAdapterBlock, Status=0 RX DESC a1a96000 size = 2048 <-- RTMPAllocTxRxRingMemory, Status=0 1. Phy Mode = 9 2. Phy Mode = 9 3. Phy Mode = 9 MCS Set = ff 00 00 00 01 Main bssid = f0:7d:68:4a:23:a0 < RTMPInitialize, Status=0 0x1300 = 00064380 SERVD: event WLAN-1.UP device ra0 entered promiscuous mode br0: port 1(ra0) entering learning state br0: topology change detected, propagating br0: port 1(ra0) entering forwarding state br0: port 1(ra0) multicast bandwidth 900kbps /etc/init0.d/S41isplst.sh: start ... /etc/init0.d/S42pthrough.sh: start ... /etc/init0.d/S49ledcrtl.sh: start ... SERVD: stop service MULTICAST SERVD: service MULTICAST is already stopped. SERVD: start service MULTICAST SERVD: start service BRIDGE Configuration file: /var/servd/hostapd-ra0.conf BRIDGE: The device is not in the bridge mode. SERVD: start service LAN Using interface ra0 with hwaddr f0:7d:68:4a:23:a0 and ssid 'dlink' hostapd_setup_interface: return 0 /etc/init0.d/S49simchk.sh: start ... /etc/init0.d/S65ddnsd.sh: start ... /etc/init0.d/S80telnetd.sh: start ... SERVD: start service WAN SERVD: start service DEVICE.PASSTHROUGH SERVD: start service LED.CRTL /etc/init0.d/rcS done! Please press Enter to activate this console. SERVD: start service IPTABLES insmod: /lib/modules/2.6.21: No such file or directory insmod: ip_stun_func.ko: module not found REDSonic turbo net initialized Network interface reset count v1.0 SERVD: start service IPTABLES SERVD: service IPTABLES is already started. SERVD: start service SIM.CHK /etc/events/sim_chk.sh ... SERVD: start service INET.LAN-1 SERVD: event LAN-1.UP SERVD: start service IPTMACCTRL SERVD: start service IPTURLCTRL SERVD: start service IPTPORTT SERVD: stop service IPT.LAN-1 SERVD: service IPT.LAN-1 is already stopped. SERVD: start service IPT.LAN-1 SERVD: start service IPTABLES SERVD: service IPTABLES is already started. SERVD: start service INET.WAN-1 SERVD: start service INET.WAN-2 ifsetup: (WAN-2) not active. SERVD: service INET.WAN-2 return error 8. SERVD: start service INET.WAN-3 ifsetup: (WAN-3) no phyinf. SERVD: service INET.WAN-3 return error 9. SERVD: start service IPTMASQ SERVD: start service IPTVSVR SERVD: start service IPTPFWD SERVD: start service IPTPORTT SERVD: service IPTPORTT is already started. SERVD: start service IPTDMZ IPTDMZ: cnt= 1 SERVD: start service IPT.WAN-1 SERVD: start service IPT.WAN-2 SERVD: start service IPT.WAN-3 SERVD: start service CHKCONN.WAN-1 SERVD: stop service INET.WAN-3 SERVD: service INET.WAN-3 is already stopped. SERVD: stop service INFSVCS.LAN-1 SERVD: service INFSVCS.LAN-1 is already stopped. SERVD: start service INFSVCS.LAN-1 SERVD: event INFSVCS.LAN-1.UP SERVD: start service ENLAN SERVD: event STATUS.READY SERVD: start service HTTP.LAN-1 SERVD: start service UPNP.LAN-1 SERVD: event UPNP.ALIVE.LAN-1 SERVD: start service DHCPS4.LAN-1 SERVD: start service DNS4.LAN-1 SERVD: stop service ROUTE.STATIC SERVD: service ROUTE.STATIC is already stopped. SERVD: start service ROUTE.STATIC SERVD: stop service MULTICAST SERVD: start service MULTICAST SERVD: stop service IPTDEFCHAIN SERVD: service IPTDEFCHAIN is already stopped. SERVD: start service IPTDEFCHAIN SERVD: stop service LLD2 SERVD: service LLD2 is already stopped. SERVD: start service LLD2 SERVD: stop service HTTP SERVD: service HTTP is already stopped. SERVD: start service HTTP SERVD: event HTTP.UP not found! SERVD: stop service DNS SERVD: service DNS is already stopped. SERVD: start service DNS killall: dnsmasq: no process killed Sat Jan 1 00:00:41 2000 =>start gethostbyname:www.dlink.com Sat Jan 1 00:00:41 2000 =>failed end gethostbyname:www.dlink.com Sat Jan 1 00:00:41 2000 =>start gethostbyname:www.dlink.com.tw Sat Jan 1 00:00:41 2000 =>failed end gethostbyname:www.dlink.com.tw Sat Jan 1 00:00:41 2000 =>start gethostbyname:www.dlink.eu Sat Jan 1 00:00:41 2000 =>failed end gethostbyname:www.dlink.eu SERVD: event WAN-3.PPP.DIALUP not found! starting pid 2026, tty '': '-/bin/sh' BusyBox v1.11.1 (2011-05-04 16:18:46 CST) built-in shell (msh) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. help Built-in commands: ------------------- . : break cd continue eval exec exit export help login newgrp read readonly set shift times trap umask wait Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: D-Link Category: Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT3050F Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n